


OQ 100 Word Drabbles

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: A collection of OQ DrabblesThis drabble is a prompt fill for the line, “I lost our baby.”





	1. Lost

Robin awoke with a start, his heart pounding wildly at the realization that he’d fallen asleep. He’d only meant to close his eyes for a moment as their daughter napped on his chest—and now, she was gone. Scrambling to his feet and wrought with panic he looked around. “I lost our baby,” he murmured helplessly—and then, he turned to see her sitting at Regina’s feet in the sandbox. A sheepish but relieved smile stretched across his lips as she glared at him—and he’d never been so glad to know he’d be sleeping on the couch that night.


	2. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble with the line, “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

Regina’s fists clenched and her jaw clamped tight. She’d tried to be empathetic—she’d tried everything. When earplugs failed, she’d tried having him use nasals strips then sprays; he slept in different positions, but nothing—nothing—seemed to stop that diabolical snore, that loud reverberating noise that filled the air, setting her on edge night after night after night…and then, she’d snapped. A string of expletives and demands flew from her lips and Robin awoke wide eyed and bewildered. “You can’t banish me. This is my bed, too,” he’d said, mistakenly trying to reason—and then, her rage boiled over.


	3. Kept Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble with the line, “Hey. Calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

It was their secret—a secret she’d trusted he’d never tell. The first time it happened, he hadn’t known what to do. He only knew that he couldn’t ignore it. And, every time it happened, his heart would ache at the sight of her—the Great and Terrible Evil Queen hugging her knees to her chest, slowly rocking herself as soft whimpers escaped her. Sitting at her side, his arms folded around her, holding her and soothing her until the demons of her past faded back into her memory. “Hey,” he’d whisper gently. “Calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”


	4. Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Missing Year Drabble with the line, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Everything happened so suddenly. She hadn’t had time to think; she’d acted on impulse. Her heart raced as she shoved him to the ground, throwing herself over him as magic spit from her fingertips, vanquishing the Wicked Witch’s flying minion. Breathlessly, she looked back to the man who was a constant thorn in her side, who’d assigned himself to be her companion, whom she found insufferably smug. “Are you alright?” Looking at the placement of her hands, a tight grin pulled onto his lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” he said.


	5. Too Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble with the quote, “I’m too sober for this.”

Nightly patrols had become something of a routine—and somehow, Regina was always stuck with the insufferable thief. They stalked through the woods together, painfully making small talk as he held his flimsy bow out in front of them, as if that would protect them against the Wicked Witch’s magic. But even she couldn’t deny the fluttering in her chest or the tingle that ran down her spine when his hand grazed against the small of her back as they rounded a bend. “I’m too sober for this,” she muttered to herself pulling away, fighting her forming smile.


	6. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Missing Year; Robin and Regina’s first impressions of each other.

Snow giggled as Regina’s eyes rolled and she looked back over her shoulder, bristling with annoyance at the thief who’d joined their company. He was dirty and he smelled like forest—a commoner who was a common thief, someone who was undoubtedly beneath her station. His smile was smug and his self-assurance got beneath her skin—the way he presented himself so damn humbly, so sure that his help was wanted. Looking back, a sigh escaped her—she hated him. But most of all, she hated that she couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him.

***

Robin watched as she looked away, a smile tugging onto his lips. His eyes lingered at her hips, watching the way she moved in her dress—her hips sashaying a way he found enjoyable, but more than that he enjoyed the way she carried herself with in air of indifference, perhaps even disdain. The Queen wasn’t at all what he’d anticipated—and he found himself pleasantly surprised—amused even—by her sharp-tongue and condescending glare, and the way she stared at his lips whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. He laughed a little—he was going to have fun with this.


	7. Big Brothers Make the Best Playmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about Peanut and Roland with the line, “Do you wanna build a snowman”

Bundled up and bouncing, Esme runs to Roland, jumping on top of him before tugging him up from the couch and demanding he put on his boots and play with her outside. The flu’s swept through the house and after days of being too sick to go out and play, the blanket of snow that covers the backyard is too tempting to resist any longer. Robin grins as Roland pulls on his coat, letting his little sister tug him outside. “Now what?” He asks as he shivers and sighs. Esme’s hopeful blue eyes widen. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”


	8. Mirror Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin noticing Roland’s picked up some of Regina’s mannerisms.

It’s not the first time he’s noticed it and it won’t be the last–and really, he shouldn’t find it so amusing. Afterall, such behavior borders on rudeness. Nonetheless, Robin finds himself biting down on his lip in an effort not to laugh as Roland’s nose crinkles and his eyes roll while Snow and David lean in for a kiss. Roland folds his arms over a his chest as David’s nose bumps Snows, and he groans when Snow giggles into the kiss. Across from him sits Regina–her mannerisms identical to Roland’s as she mutters something underneath her breath, and Roland nods.


End file.
